Light Of Hope
by SiteB
Summary: It's about Ryou and his crazy life full summary inside....hope you enjoy!


**Siteb: **- This is my first YU-GI-OH fanfic and don't get at me if it's not that good at least I did my best right? Anyway in this story is about our adorable friend Ryou Bakura and the troubles he faces with his crazy Yami, a dog, a dancer, a brute, arrogant CEO, two insane Egyptian blondes, and two spiky tri-color hair king of games. What will Ryou do with them and to top it all of a mad man whose after him too. Find out….

**Ryou: **Wait you're writing about me why?

**Siteb: **Because you are so adorable and cute. And besides I think they should of put you more in the anime because you are way better than Yugi. And that's why I choose you!

**Ryou: **So you did it out of pity how sad. --

**Siteb: **(rushes to Ryou and hugs him) No that's not true I will never do that to you. You misunderstood me and I was trying to show everyone that you are as important as Yugi and the rest.

**Ryou: **Really thank you!

**Yami Bakura: **Hey what about me!

**Siteb: **You can kiss my ass you jerk!

**Yami Bakura: **Say what!

**Siteb: **(glares at Yami Bakura) You heard me how dare do a show without Ryou and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You see I saw the dawn of the duel saga and it was all about you and Yami Yugi and what about Ryou? Not enough! I only saw him in at least three episode. How could you!

**Yami Bakura: **So what the people love me more than Ryou. I have to say I don't blame them.

**Siteb: **That's it! (takes out mallet and hits Yami Bakura in the head) You're out of this fanfic and go crawl back to the pharaoh you insensitive jerk!

**Yami Bakura: **0.o

**Ryou: **(With puppy eyes) Please keep my yami in this fanfic without him I'm nothing. I won't be able to continue this story, Please….

**Siteb: **Dame can't resist too much cuteness loosing control must resist can't let my guard down NOOOOOO! (Siteb cuddling Ryou) For you Ryou anything sure I'll put that no good thief back in the story.

**Ryou: **Aright! You hear that Yami you can stay!

**Yami Bakura: **Gee thanks note the sarcasm.

**Siteb: **I Siteb doesn't I repeat doesn't own YU-GI-OH or it's characters they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. One can dream right?

A/N: For the sake of this story Ryou is the light and the yami is simply Bakura while Yugi is the light and the yami is well Yami. I'll be using the English names for the other characters. Oh and this means "speak" and this mean 'thought' Oh and some curses by Bakura. Enjoy!

**The Light of Hope**

**Chapter One: My Crazy Yami**

It was 5'o clock in a Saturday morning and in the household of Ryou Bakura it was quiet as a graveyard no sound was heard. In the upstairs bedroom a boy with slightly feminine features was sleeping peacefully in the comfort of his bed. Unlike most boys he had white hair some might say he was albino but that can't be right because he had beautiful chocolate eyes that sparkled innocence and warmth.

He turn slightly in his bed until a loud bang was heard that freaked out the young boy and felled from his bed. Then Egyptian curses were heard following the crash. Ryou was still half a sleep he whispered, "Yami?" His hair was all sticking up and his eyes where still daze and looked all adorably confuse. Until the sound of another crash snap him out and he ran to the source of the noise.

'Please, please! Don't ruin my father's new microwave! Please don't let my yami be responsible for this! Please not again!' Ryou thought as he reach the battle field also known as the kitchen. Ryou couldn't believe his eyes the kitchen was a complete mess.

Flour was spilled everywhere, egg shells were on the floor, boxes of pancake mix was located on the table, and some batter near the open window hanging with dear life. What shocked him the most was that his yami was wearing an apron with little pictures of ducks and he wore his hair in a pony tail.

Bakura was too busy cooking to notice Ryou gawking at him. Bakura started to sing, "Oh today's a wonderful day I won't say it was a lie." Ryou felled to the ground. 'This has to be the end of the world or something! Since when did Kura sing?'

Bakura heard a noise behind him and notice that his light was on the ground. "Hey what are you doing on the floor! Get up before the dame pharaoh thinks I hit you or worse!" He said all so cold that gave Ryou shivers. He quickly got up and gave his darker a bright smile.

Ryou looked around and he noticed that the loud crash was his TV? 'What's going on? How the heck did my TV got broken if Kura was in the kitchen all this time.' It was quite confusing he couldn't find a solution for this whatever it is. Bakura flipped the pancake on the pan and turn to see what his light was doing considering he was too quiet.

He noticed that Ryou was eyeing the now broken television set. Bakura responded, "It was the fork's doing." Ryou blinked several time and raised an eye brow. "Do I even want to know?" Ryou asked to Bakura who just shrugged and replied, "Don't ask."

Ryou nodded understanding that what Bakura does is better left unknown. Ryou sat on the table and stared at Bakura. 'I can't believe he's actually cooking. I wonder why?' Bakura continue to flip the pancakes and started to get annoyed with Ryou for was still staring at him. He growled and said, "What! Never seen someone cook before!"

Ryou felled out of his chair and quickly got back on it. He turn away and blushed. His hair covered his eyes and said in his sweet timid low voice, "S-s-sorry didn't mean to it's just it's just that…" "Is just what!" replied Bakura harshly. "Sorry" Ryou said and continue, "It just weird that you are cooking that's all I sorry if I offended you in anyway."

'Why can't I have a normal conversation with my yami instead it's: I say something dumb and he yells. Sigh, even though I'm your light I don't know you and to make it worst only Malik and his yami does. I just wish I can understand you more Kura.'

There was a long silence even though it was only a few minutes but it seem long to Bakura. He sighed and turn off the fire and walked by Ryou and smooth his head. Ryou blinked and looked up at his yami. "Don't apologize I'm having one of my moods again so don't worry and sorry for yelling at you," said Bakura who felt weird considering apologizing isn't in his nature. After all he was a jerk not a nice gentle person like Ryou. It was hard for him to even be with Ryou because he feels he doesn't deserve to even be by his side considering all the bad things he done to the poor boy in the past.

Ryou couldn't see his eyes but in his voice he could tell he was being sincere and he smiled. He was happy even though he doesn't know everything about his yami at least he's by his side protecting him.

"You're right I shouldn't worry and anyway why are you cooking?" Ryou said to Bakura. Bakura smirked, "Why? Can't I show my gratitude towards my former host? If you don't want it then don't get any."

Ryou laughed and said, "Well I am hungry but what makes you sure it's not a poison?" Bakura snorted and replied, "Just because I was a thief doesn't mean I can't cook. Back then I had to learn to fend for myself and cooking was an important aspect for survival. It was either starve or learn to cook." Ryou was amazed and said, "I didn't know that, I guess it won't hurt to try it and after we eat we have to go the the mall."

Bakura placed two plates on the table and a stack of pancakes on each and sited on the opposite side of Ryou. He looked at his light and said, "Why the mall?" Ryou glared at him or at least tried and Bakura laughed. "Is that suppose to intimidate me you have to do better than that."

Ryou sighed and replied, "True I can't be tough like you. But still we're going to the mall since we have to buy a new television set before my father comes home." "Whatever" responded Bakura and they both continue to eat their pancakes.

After their breakfast Bakura was down washing the dishes and Ryou was getting dress. He picked out some clothes and lay them on the bed. He took off his pajamas and put on his jeans. Bakura came upstairs to Ryou's room ready to go. He watched Ryou shirtless and the clothes laid on the bed.

"Instead of buying a television set we should get you more and better clothing than those things that you call clothing." Bakura said leaning by the door.

Ryou blushed and said, "Do you mind I'm changing and what's wrong with my clothes?" Ryou saw that his dark was wearing tight leather pants and a pale blue shirt with the words "F me if you dare" and his long trench coat he wore during battle city.

"Embarrass are you? There's nothing to be ashamed after all we shared the same body before. It's not like you naked you know." Ryou just blushed deeper he knew the spirit was right he wasn't naked it was just his chest that was.

"Oh and those clothes makes you look like some old geezer" "It does not!" Ryou said trying to defend himself. Bakura went through Ryou's clothing and picked out a bright pale green shirt and his long warm sand coat and a green scarf, with different shades of green. "Here wear this at least its better than that." Bakura said as he handed the clothes to Ryou. Ryou had to admit his yami definitely had better taste in clothing. Bakura left the room knowing that Ryou wanted his privacy when changing. Before he left he heard Ryou's soft voice say, "Thank you." "Whatever." He said waving his hand back as he departed out of the room.

Ryou quickly got dress and met Bakura who was reading a magazine by the couch. Bakura looked up at Ryou and saw his hair was all combed out and was ready to go. "See I told you it makes you look better. You should see yourself you look so adorably cute." Ryou blushed and Bakura just laughed as he picked up the keys.

During the drive, Ryou felt like he wanted to jump out the window or something. The reason….have you ever rode with a crazy yami as a driver if not lucky you because poor Ryou is. Bakura drives like a maniac not that he was sane in the first place. "Kura can't you slow down this isn't a race you know! You can actually hurt innocent bystanders!"

"Then it's not my fault if I run them over. After all the road was created for cars right then why in hell are foolish mortals on it?" "True that's the purpose of roads however there's intersections that allow the people to cross the street and the traffic lights to tell us to stop or go. " "You know dame well I don't obey the authorities."

Ryou always wonder who in the right mind gave his yami a drivers license and more importantly the money for the car. Ryou's thought was interrupted by the sounds of sirens. "Yami look what you done now! The police is on our tail! You better stop!" "Nah I think I can out run them." "No! You will not do such a thing! Stop this car now or else."

"Or else what!" Bakura challenged his light. "Or else you uh…" Ryou thought for a moment and smiled. "Or else you have to stay with the pharaoh for the rest of the month until Malik comes back."

Bakura nearly crashed the car. What Ryou said surprise him the most since last time he stayed with the pharaoh he was at the merge to commit suicide. Having to be with a cocky self pompous pharaoh is not part in his schedule. Bakura sighed and started to slowly stop the car. "You're no fun Ryou and who knew you were that evil."

The police officer came out of his car and walked by the driver side of the vehicle. Bakura open his window and replied, "Is there a problem officer." "Sir are you aware you were driving 60 mph in a 30 mph limit." "I had no idea officer," said Bakura all too innocently which didn't help considering it looked creepy after all the act to look innocent is Ryou's job.

"I see can you show me some id and your license." Bakura dug in his pocket and showed it to the police officer. "Bakura is it? I think I seen you before. That's right you were with that Egyptian blond responsible for stealing from Kaiba corp."

Ryou blinked did he heard right did his yami and Malik stole from Kaiba? Bakura snorted and said, "That was all in the past officer I'm a new man." Ryou felt like he wanted to bash his head against the window. Like anyone is going to believe that. "Here's your ticket Bakura and stay out of trouble and kid." Ryou looked at the officer. "Yes sir?" "Don't follow your brother's foot steps. You look like a good kid so take care." Ryou sweat drop and replied, "Yes sir I won't be like him so don't worry and thank you for your concern."

Bakura glared at Ryou and grab the ticket and read it. "What the fuck 500 bucks for some speeding ticket! You fucking kidding me you bastard what kind of joke are you trying to pull!" "Kura please calm down it's okay." "Everything is not okay Ryou! Can't you see those bastards are ripping us off!"

The police officer took Bakura actions as a threat and quickly said, "Sir you have to step out of the vehicle." "I'll do no such thing!" The officer called for backup and the second officer in the car came and quickly took Bakura out of the car and cuffed him.

Bakura try to break free and yelled, "You pathetic mortals can't hold me down I'll sent you weak pathetic souls to the shadow realm you hear me!" Ryou watch as the millennium ring glowed and the police officers were sent to the shadow realm. "Kura I can't believe you just did that," said Ryou. Bakura broke the handcuffs and got in the car. "Relax Ryou. I'll return them back just as soon as we get out of here and erase their memories so they won't bother us."

Ryou sighed and replied, "Alright as soon as we leave. I don't want the pharaoh to find out and try talking me into sending you to the shadow realm." Bakura stared at Ryou and said, "What? The dame pharaoh is trying to get rid of me by pressuring you?" Ryou nodded and said, "He keeps saying you are a threat to everyone and me."

Bakura mumbled something like stupid pharaoh trying to use my light. Ryou raised his eyebrow and wonder what was that he saw? By the corner of the street he saw an Egyptian wearing white and holding something gold. 'Strange did I just saw Shadi? Nah. Must be my imagination. All these stress are finally getting to me.' And with that they continue they journey to the mall.

**Siteb: **I hope you like and don't forget to review. You see I try to get Shadi in this chapter but didn't have time for it so he'll be on the next chapter.

**Ryou: **Wow what a weird day. I hope it'll get better.

**Siteb: **Of course. (insert evil laughter)

**Ryou: **That doesn't sound good.

**Bakura: **So I can still use shadow magic that's cool. Beware my awesome powers! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

**Ryou: **I'm surrounded by evil people someone help me!

**Siteb: **Oh Ryou we aren't that bad. Relax. Bye and remember to R&R.!

**Ryou and Bakura: **BYE!


End file.
